Los pecados de la estrella
by Leina-chan
Summary: "Si Black Star muriera, de seguro iría directo al infierno… ¿Por qué? Porque ha cometido los 7 pecados capitales y ¿saben que es lo peor? No se arrepiente de nada" Serie de 7 drabbles. TxBS.
1. Codicia

Esta historia se me ocurrió el otro día, así que espero les guste, estos 7 drabbles serán de TsubakixBlack Star, espero los disfruten. Es mi punto de vista ya que pienso que los pecados capitales no son tan malos como se dice, pero eso es porque no soy muy creyente ^^ Espero que no le moleste a los que sí creen en ellos, pero igualmente los invito a leerlos! Cuidensen!

* * *

**Codicia-Greed.**

"_**Codiciar es buscar y querer tener objetos para beneficio personal"**_

Quizás el primer pecado que cometió el chico estrella fuera el de la Codicia. Él siempre buscaba lo que fuera que necesitase con tal de ser el mejor, no le importaba patearle el culo a más de un inocente para obtener la fuerza y la experiencia necesaria para conseguir las almas del Kishin. Si hablamos de que codiciar es un pecado, pues estamos diciendo que Black Star es un pecador.

Porque él sólo quiere ser más fuerte, porque él sólo recolecta almas para superar a los Dioses. Porque Black Star es codicioso entre otras cosas, pero ¿por qué?

-Oye Tsubaki…- llamó a su compañera una tarde mientras regresaban de una misión.

-¿Qué sucede Black Star?- le preguntó ella tan amable como siempre.

-¿Por qué la codicia es tan mala?- le soltó de repente confundiéndola- Maka me dijo que era uno de los 7 pecados capitales, y que si cometes uno de esos te vas al infierno- explicó el chico ninja despreocupadamente mientras su compañera lanzaba un suspiro de alivio al aire.

-Pues sí, es verdad, pero solo si no te arrepientes de ser tan materialista- murmuró sonriente mientras que su técnico suspiraba frustrado.

-Ya que… iré al infierno entonces…- dijo tan despreocupadamente que le heló la sangre a su arma.

-¿De qué hablas?- le preguntó ella sin tener ni idea de lo que pasaba por la mente del peliazul.

-Pues que soy Codicioso, quiero obtener almas para ser más fuerte, y hay algo material que quiero conseguir para mi beneficio personal…- exclamó sonriente dejando más que impactada a su compañera- Y para serte sincero, no creo arrepentirme de ser tan codicioso- la sonrisa cálida que le dio el ninja le hizo pensar que era una de sus estúpidas bromas.

Pero Tsubaki no era consciente de que Black Star no era ningún bromista en ese momento… Porque el chico ninja sabía mejor que nadie… que él era avaricioso y quería tener todo en el mundo, pero sobre todo quería tenerla a ella, a la diosa de su vida, a su fiel compañera Tsubaki. Y si por querer tenerla él debía ir al infierno, pues bienvenido sea.


	2. Gula

Continuando con los pecados, aquí les dejo el segundo drabble titulado "Gula". Espero les guste!

* * *

**Gula-Gluttony.**

"_**Cuando uno come en exceso es considerado como Gula"**_

El segundo pecado que cometió Black Star en su vida, fue el de la gula. Siempre le había gustado la comida, pero había sabido moderarse y sólo comer lo suficiente para vivir. Sin embargo, aquel día, no pudo evitar cometer otro de los tan temidos pecados capitales…

La hora del almuerzo era sagrada para el joven técnico, después de todo, era el único momento en el que llegaba a tiempo o algunos minutos antes. A veces sólo se quedaba mirando como su compañera Tsubaki cocinaba, degustando con la vista lo que pronto se comería de un solo bocado. Calculando precisamente cuánto tiempo le llevaría zamparse todo, hasta las migas.

-Ya está lista la comida Black Star- murmuró su compañera feliz mientras colocaba la suculenta comida en la mesa.

-Que se aproveche!- gritó el joven ninja mientras empezaba a comer sin ningún cuidado ni educación.

-Black Star…- le reprochó la pelinegra viendo como su técnico se comportaba más como una animal que como un hombre.

-Tsubaki…- la llamó ignorando su anterior advertencia, la hoja demoníaca lo miró curiosa, últimamente él estaba muy serio y podía pasarse horas reflexionando en voz baja- ¿Es malo desperdiciar la comida verdad?- le preguntó inocentemente mientras que la chica asentía con la cabeza-Pero… también es malo comer demasiado ¿no?- le preguntó el peliazul de nuevo haciendo que la chica dejara su comida en la mesa y lo mirara expectante.

-¿Qué pasa Black Star?- le preguntó cariñosamente para que el chico le comentara lo que estaba pensando.

-Uno de los 7 pecados capitales es la gula ¿no?- evadió la pregunta con otra, y Tsubaki cayó en su trampa al asentir levemente- Pues yo creo que es mejor cometer el pecado de la gula que el de desperdiciar la comida…- comentó seriamente haciendo pensar a la chica que por una vez, su técnico tenía razón en algo.

-Depende… Tú comes como un animal… En ese caso es mejor desperdiciar la comida que comer como tú comes- exclamó sonriendo levemente al ver la cara de asombro de su compañero.

-Ni hablar! Prefiero irme al infierno antes de desperdiciar la comida!- Mientras que Black Star volvía a atacar su plato de comida, Tsubaki suspiraba pesadamente ante la ineptitud de el chico.

Aunque si Tsubaki hubiera entendido el doble sentido de esa frase, se hubiera puesto más colorada que un tomate. Porque a Black Star no le importaba realmente desperdiciar la comida, pero si esa comida era la preparada por su hermosa Tsubaki, él no dejaría ni una migaja sobre el mantel. ¿Qué le importaba a él que lo llamaran glotón? Si la gula era su pecado por adorar como cocina Tsubaki, él sería el peor pecador de todos.


	3. Ira

**Ira- Wrath**

"_**La ira es definida como un sentimiento de odio y furia"**_

El tercer pecado que cometió Black Star, fue el de la ira. A pesar de ser alguien feliz y bastante alocado, había algo que hacía que Black Star perdiera los estribos y quisiera matar al que se le cruzara enfrente.

-Estúpidos, imbéciles, tarados…- murmuraba enfadado el chico estrella mientras recorría los deshabitados pasillos del Shibusen.

Black Star sabía por sobre todas las cosas que su compañera era alguien frágil y que se deprimía ante el mínimo comentario negativo contra su persona. Y esos tarados del curso de al lado la habían llamado "camelia inútil". Puff, ¿qué diablos sabían ellos de ella? NADA!

Se desquitó golpeando su puño contra una pared, rogaba al cielo no cruzarse con alguno de aquellos tontos porque sabía que no podría controlarse y acabaría matándolos o dejándolos en coma por años.

-¿Black Star?- lo llamó una voz conocida para él.

-¿Qué quieres Soul?- le respondió tajante y de mala manera.

-Me enteré de lo que esos tontos le dijeron a Tsubaki… Maka ha ido a matarlos ¿quieres unírtele?- le preguntó el alvino mirando la sonrisa que se le formaba en el rostro al técnico de hoja oscura.

-Por supuesto… tengo que descargar esta ira con alguien ¿no?- le preguntó divertido mientras salía saltando hacia la salida del Shibusen.

Soul sonrió torcidamente al ver a su amigo enfadado, era raro verlo así. Pero sabía más que nadie, que a Black Star sólo se lo podía enojar si se insultaba a Tsubaki.

Para el peliazul la Ira no era el mejor pecado que se pudiera cometer, pero era inevitable cometerlo si alguien lastimaba a su preciada arma. Largó un suspiro lleno de rencor antes de pegarle una piña al primer idiota que abrió la boca. La ira no era algo bueno, sin embargo, con idiotas como los que tenía adelante, era imposible evadirla.


	4. Pereza

Este es el drabble de mi mayor pecado! Jajajaja... si soy una perezosa -.- en fin, espero les guste! Hay otra parejita metida entre medio, lo siento pero no pude evitar ponerlos jajaja. En fin, disfrutenlo y muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, no pensé que esta historia tuviera tantos ^^.

* * *

**Pereza-Sloth.**

"**La pereza es no hacer lo que se debe hacer solo porque no se quiere"**

El cuarto pecado que ha cometido la estrella es el de la pereza. Simplemente a Black Star no le va el hecho de trabajar y hacer sus deberes, porque él es un chico que no hará lo que no quiere hacer, y hará lo que quiere hacer.

Al chico-ninja, le repateaba el hecho de hacer sus deberes escolares, no le encontraba la gracia y tenía cosas mucho mejores que hacer.

-Black Star…- lo llamó dulcemente su compañera- Sé que no te gusta hacer las tareas, pero por favor… concéntrate- le suplicó Tsubaki mientras él la ignoraba tirándose en el sillón.

Su compañera suspiró frustrada mientras se centraba en terminar las preguntas que le había dejado Stein para hacer, al día siguiente las debería entregar por ella y su compañero.

...

-Muy bien Tsubaki ¿Black Star y Soul?- preguntó el loco con un tornillo en la cabeza- ¿Se saltearon la clase otra vez?- preguntó y vio como las compañeras de los mencionados asentían fervientemente.

...

Afuera estaban los dos acusados mirando la nada.

-¿No te aburres?- le preguntó Black Star a Soul.

-Si un poco… pero esto es más cool que quedarse con Stein- exclamó mientras se escuchaba un grito de horror que venía desde su salón.

-Preferiría estar haciendo tarea en casa- murmuró el peliazul resignado.

-¿Desde cuándo a un perezoso como vos le gusta hacer la tarea en su casa?- le preguntó Soul más que intrigado.

-No me gusta y no hago la tarea- le respondió secamente el chico ninja.

-¿Entonces?- insistió el alvino, no es que le interesara demasiado, pero a estas alturas, no había nada más divertido que hacer.

-Prefiero quedarme en casa y que Tsubaki me regañe por ser perezoso, pero es que no puedo hacer otra cosa más que mirarla resolver las actividades- confesó el peliazul levantando un poco su mirada.

-Te comprendo- murmuró el alvino imitando a su amigo.

Ambos chicos suspiraron al mismo tiempo. A pesar de ser vagos y no querer hacer lo que les pedían en la escuela, ellos no se arrepentían de pasarse horas sin hacer nada teniendo tiempo de ayudar a sus compañeras. Porque ellos preferían quedarse horas mirándolas, que trabajando en algo que les consumiría el 100% de su tiempo con ellas. A veces hay excusas para cometer los pecados, y la de Soul y Black Star, no eran otras que sus queridísimas compañeras de equipo.


	5. Envidia

Holas de nuevo! Aquí con el drabble número 5! No es de los que más me gustan pero fue lo que salió, en fin, espero que les guste! Nos leemos! Y gracias a todos por sus comentarios, no se si se los había agradecido antes ^^.

* * *

**Envidia-Envy**

"_**Desear lo que alguien más tiene y a uno le falta, eso es la Envidia"**_

El quinto pecado de Black Star es el de la envidia. La envidia es diferente a la Ira, más que nada por el motivo por el cual se desarrolla. La envidia está más vinculada a los celos, eso Black Star lo sabe bien. Porque a pesar de estar tan seguro de sí mismo, no puede evitar desear algo que alguien más tiene, y eso lo hacía molestar.

-¿Qué te pasa Black Star?- le preguntó una rubia de ojos jade mientras miraba sin comprender a su amigo.

-Estoy molesto- admitió mientras miraba hacia algún lado.

-¿Por qué?- le cuestionó la rubia mientras comía su helado.

Ambos estaban en el centro comercial en un sábado. Estaban allí porque estaban aburridos, hacía unos días Stein les había dicho que tenían que entregar un trabajo que Maka ya había terminado, pero que Black Star aún no, y no pensaba hacerlo.

-Ojalá tuviera tu inteligencia Maka…- comentó resignado, provocando que la rubia sonriera.

-¿A qué viene eso?- le volvió a preguntar pero el peliazul ignoró su pregunta.

Maka sabía con exactitud que Black Star estaba más que enojado, algo le molestaba, y dudaba un poco que fuera el hecho de que ella fuera más inteligente que él. Quería saberlo con todo su ser, sin embargo no podía preguntarle a Black o sino él le mentiría al sentirse presionado.

-¿Les faltará mucho?- murmuró la rubia al tiempo que obtenía por parte del chico un bufido de fastidio.

Bingo! Se dijo mentalmente la rubia al tiempo que saltaba de alegría, al fin había comprendido el verdadero motivo por el cual Black Star estaba así. Porque la verdad era que en estos momentos, Soul estaba explicándole unas cosas a Tsubaki, generalmente cualquiera hubiera ido con Maka, pero Maka no tenía mucha paciencia para explicar cosas, sobre todo cuando Black Star estaría merodeando por allí. Como única solución, Tsubaki le había pedido a Soul que era un experto en inglés, y había mandado a ambos técnicos fuera de la casa.

-Maka!- la llamó la voz del peliblanco desde lejos- Ya terminamos, vamos a casa…- murmuró Soul una vez Maka y Black se hubieran acercado lo suficiente.

-¿Se divirtieron?- le preguntó Black Star un poco cabreado mientras veía de forma rara a su amigo.

-No, es aburrido… aunque Tsubaki está contenta porque aprendió todo- le respondió el oji rubí sin prestarle demasiada atención.

-Black Star, vamos que tenemos que estudiar- le reprochó su arma al ninja.

Maka y Soul desaparecieron por algún lado mientras que Tsubaki empezaba a planificar cómo estudiarían todo lo que debían estudiar.

Black Star no podía apartar la vista de donde habían desaparecido sus amigos. Le envidiaba a Maka la inteligencia que tenía y a Soul el haber nacido en Londres. Pero había otra cosa que le envidiaba a Soul, y eso era las horas que había pasado junto a su arma en lugar de él.

-No te enfades… te prepararé algo rico ¿sí?- le preguntó su arma al ver la cara seria de su técnico.

-bien- respondió con una breve sonrisa.

Él sabía que la envidia no era algo bueno, pero el que Tsubaki se preocupara por el enojo de él lo hacía sentir especial.


	6. Orgullo

El anteúltimo pecado! Espero les guste!

* * *

**Orgullo- Pride.**

"_**Orgulloso es aquel que cree que es el mejor que todos, incluso que Dios"**_

El pecado que más frecuenta Black Star es sin duda alguna el del Orgullo, digo, después de todo, él es el único que se llama a sí mismo "EL GRAN YO" o dice que "ÉL SUPERARÁ A LOS DIOSES". Black Star es sin duda una persona que cree poder superar cualquier obstáculo por el simple hecho de ser él. Pero ¿por qué se siente así? La respuesta a este enigma, la encontró él solito aquella vez…

Estaba en aquella misión tan difícil. Tenía a Tsubaki en sus manos como la espada mística. El monstruo que tenían enfrente era realmente formidable, y Black Star estaba muy lastimado. Contradiciendo todo lo que su arma le dijera, él continuaba usando el modo más fuerte de Tsubaki, pero a él poco le importaba lastimarse, si con eso conseguía esa alma.

El monstruo los atacó sin pensárselo dos veces, pero Black Star es de por sí una persona ágil y no sería alcanzado tan fácilmente. Cuando cayó ahogó un grito de dolor al sentir cómo una de las garras de la bestia le había hecho un corte algo profundo en la pierna derecha, ahora sí que estaba en problemas. Miró hacia adelante y suspiró pesadamente, ahora todo se complicaba y dudaba mucho que pudiera lograr un buen salto para partir a la bestia en dos.

-Black Star…- lo llamó su arma mientras se reflejaba en la hoja de la espada- Tú puedes hacerlo, eres el ser más increíble del mundo, tú superarás a los dioses- le dijo Tsubaki seriamente para infundirle valor.

Sin dudarlo, saltó logrando caer encima de la cabeza del monstruo y atravesarle con el arma para partirlo en dos. Al lograrlo sonrió victorioso.

¿Cómo no creerse que él sea el que superará a los dioses si su arma se lo dice con tanta confianza? Black Star era de ese tipo de chicos que cree en todo lo que la chica que le gusta le dice, y si ella le decía que era el mejor ¿por qué iba a negarlo? Aunque ser orgulloso fuera un pecado, él no podía evitar sentirse así con las palabras de su compañera.


	7. Lujuria

Aquí el último de los 7 drabbles que pertenecen a esta historia! Espero les gusten! Cuidense!

* * *

**Lujuria-Lust.**

"_**Pensando solamente en el sexo con otra persona se comete el pecado de la Lujuria"**_

Desde aquella tarde en donde Maka le había explicado la existencia de los 7 pecados capitales y de las "consecuencias" de cometerlos, Black Star se había prometido no cometer ninguno otra vez, cosa que no le resultaba nada fácil, más no era del todo imposible para el joven estrella. Sin embargo, ella se empecinaba en hacerle que la misión imposible que se había planteado, fuera realmente imposible.

¿Cómo quería Tsubaki que se comportara de forma adecuada si ella llevaba puesto ese camisón tan revelador? ¿Es que no entendía el poder que tenía sobre él? ¿o simplemente lo sabía y quería hacerlo sufrir tanto?

-Black Star… ¿estás bien?- le preguntó inocente como siempre, por qué no se daba cuenta de que el tono de voz que usaba era estúpidamente sexy.

-Tsubaki…- dijo mientras seguía concentrándose en el amplio escote de su compañera, que no parecía darse cuenta de que le estaba mostrando al chico, lo justo y necesario para que no tuviera que usar su imaginación recreando el resto.

Black Star se debatía en un pelea que no estaba muy seguro de ganar, por un lado su miedo de terminar en el infierno y por el otro lado el deseo de tirarse sobre su amiga y hacerla SUYA. Sintió como su arma temblaba y giró su rostro para verle la cara. Estaba colorada como un tomate, eso solo significaba que acababa de mirar hacia donde él había estado viendo minutos antes.

El brillo de vergüenza en los ojos azules de su arma terminó por volverlo loco. Estaba harto, ya había cometido 6 de los 7 pecados capitales, ¿por qué no hacer el combo completo y llevarse el último para no dejarlo solito?

Tomó el rostro de su arma entre sus manos y comenzó a besarlo mientras desviaba una de sus manos a los atributos que antes había estado mirando. Sintió como su arma temblaba y torpemente correspondía a su beso, y más tarde a sus caricias. Que se fueran al diablo los malditos pecados! Algo tan bueno y sin mala intención como el amor no podía ser tan malo como lo pintaban. Seguramente se iría al infierno, pero por ahora disfrutaría lo más que pudiera.

Sonrió ante ese pensamiento, al menos, no pasaría frío y no gastaría dinero en calefacción luego de dejar este mundo.

* * *

Sí lo se, no es muy bueno, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió ^^. Espero les haya gustado!


End file.
